S&M
by The Sadistic Seme
Summary: ...Perversité aggravée. Ou la torture de ceux qui ne savent pas dire non, qui sont beaucoup trop gentils, et qui finissent par devenir accro à leur bourreau. Comme Lee. A lire en écoutant "S&M" de Rihanna. Fiction défouloir pour moi. TRES HARD...


En fait, le problème de Lee, c'est qu'il ne sait pas dire non.

Lee sourit de toutes ses dents dans sa salle de bain : la journée passée avait été excellente. Pourquoi ? D'abord, il était crevé. Ce qui, traduit dans le langage Lee, signifie : "Entraînement utile." Ensuite, Gaara du Désert, Môssieur le Kazekage en personne, lui avait demandé si il pouvait s'entraîner avec lui. Pourquoi ? "Pour perfectionner mon taijutsu, et tu me paraîs la personne la mieux indiquée."  
>A l'annonce de cette phrase, Lee avait sauté de joie juvénile, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose le plongeait dans l'allégresse. Et puis, il s'était aussi senti franchement flatté : Gaara du Désert lui avait fait une sorte de compliment ! Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Et puis, il faut dire aussi que Lee aimait beaucoup Gaara. Normal, quoi : il était son meilleur rival !<br>Il n'avait pas vu le léger soulèvement des commissures des lèvres du porteur de Shukaku pendant qu'il entamait sa rituelle Danse de la Joie.  
>Aussi, ils s'étaient entraînés toute l'après-midi, se tapant dessus avec toute la Fougue de la Jeunesse possible ( enfin, surtout pour l'un ). A la fin de l'entraînement, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Lee, plein de sueur, retira le haut de sa combinaison ( horrible ) s'essuya le front avec sa main, et prit congé de son adversaire, lui aussi suant, en n'oubliant pas de lui faire promettre de revenir le lendemain.<br>Donc, bah voilà : après un entraînement, Lee adorait se laver dans son bain, comme quand il était gosse. C'était chaud ( l'eau, voyons ! ), ça sentait bon, c'était agréable comme tout, et en plus, cela permettait de se débarasser de la sueur et de la crasse emmagasinées pendant la journée ( d'entraînements diaboliques made in Maître Gai ). C'était chouette de se sentir tout propre !  
>Après s'être remmémoré cette belle journée, Lee ouvrit des yeux gourmands sur le bain plein d'eau chaude ; sautant de joie sur le carrelage blanc, il envoya valdinguer la serviette contre le mur opposé. Puis, il fléchit les genoux et sauta sans élan et à pieds joinds dans la baignoire, éclaboussant le mur et le sol alentours. Lee était content : il n'aurait pas à s'infliger les trois cent tours qu'il s'était promis en cas de chute. Mais bon, comme il était particulièrement heureux et de bonne volonté ce soir, il convint de les faire quand même. Chantonnant une ode à la Fouge de la Jeunesse, Lee entreprit de se savonner énergiquement ; le torse, puis les bras, ensuite les jambes, le bassin (...), et pour finir, la tête. Puis, tout sourire, il se rinça joyeusement en se roulant dans l'eau.<br>Il sortit de son bain de la même manière dont il y était entré, récupéra sa serviette blanche, se sécha vigoureusement, puis l'enroula autour de sa taille et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté.  
>Cette pièce lui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de chambre elle n'était pas bien grande, mais permettait quand même d'y entreposer une petite table, un plan de travail, un fûton, et beaucoup de bazar.<br>Fatigué, mais heureux, le ninja à la coupe au bol se laissa tomber sur son fûton et soupira d'aise. Quelle bonne journée ! Il ne le dirait jamais assez !  
>Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer Gaara du Désert. Lee se redressa sur son lit, surpris : que venait-il faire ici à une heure si avancée de la nuit ?<br>"Gaara... Que fais-tu là ?"  
>Pas de réponse.<br>L'homme aux yeux froids s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il y eut un léger bruit d'étoffe ; Lee écarquilla les yeux.  
>La robe blanche de Kazekage tomba à ses pieds. Gaara l'enjamba, entièrement nu. Sa peau blanche et lisse tranchait avec le rouge sanglant de ses cheveux. Lee, pendant un instant, devant la beauté irréelle du corps de Kazekage-sama, oublia sa stupeur et le contempla, la bouche entrouverte, hypnotisé.<br>Il avait un corps assez frêle, assez maigre. Ses jambes et ses bras fins ne portaient aucune trace de muscle, contrairement à Lee ; l'harmonie neigeuse de son torse était perturbée par ses têtons d'un rose doux. On devinait son cou blanc doux sous les lèvres et tendre sous la dent. Ses lèvres minces et pâles lui paraissèrent soudain attirantes, froides, et inaccessibles... Et puis surtout, Lee était submergé par cette impression de noblesse, de pureté, de fragilité. C'était un corps digne de celui d'un jeune prince.  
>Interrompant sa contemplation figée, Gaara le saisit aux épaules et le renversa sur le fûton ; Lee ne se débattit pas. Il regardait son ami dans les yeux. Il pensait savoir ce pourquoi Gaara était venu le voir, mais cette pensée ne le rebuta pas en fait, il sentait son corps se réveiller peu à peu, et ça, Lee savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.<br>Gaara était à quatre pattes, les genoux encadrant les hanches de Lee et ses mains de chaque côté de son visage immobile. Il l'observait, guettant une réaction ; puis, voyant que Lee n'éprouvait vraisemblablement pas le besoin de lui résister, il s'allongea sur son corps, reposant sur ses coudes. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du ninja aux gros sourcils.  
>Lee sentait le souffle chaud et profond de Gaara lui caresser les joues. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent sans ciller.<br>Mais au bout d'un moment, Lee se demanda pourquoi Gaara ne faisait rien : c'est vrai, il ne s'était pas débattu, il n'avait pas protesté. Alors, qu'attendait-il, puisqu'il savait déjà comment cela finirait ?  
>Soudainement, comme si le ninja du sable l'avait entendu penser, Gaara se rapprocha encore plus de Lee et murmura de sa belle voix rauque de spectre :<br>"Cela te dirait de te faire baiser par le Kazekage ?"  
>Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé depuis le début, fixes, ne trahissant aucune émotion.<br>La bouche de Lee s'ouvrit toute seule :  
>"Oui."<br>Alors seulement, Lee eut l'idée de regarder le sexe de Gaara. Il en fut surpris : c'était dressé.  
>Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : d'un coup, le monde s'était mis à tournoyer violemment, jusqu'à ce que son menton heurte un oreiller. Il grogna de surprise ; Gaara l'avait retourné sur le ventre sans prévenir. Il sentit des mains étonnemment chaudes lui arracher la serviette qui lui couvrait les hanches ; puis, à son grand étonnement, Gaara se laisser glisser sur son corps jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins se superposent. Lee était soufflé par la brûlure que laissait la peau du Kazekage sur la sienne : hormis son érection, Gaara n'avait pas semblé être autant désireux que cela. Puis, il se souvint que c'était à Gaara du Désert qu'il avait affaire : rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'ait rien laissé paraître. Lee se repprocha sa naïveté.<br>Jamais Gaara n'avait senti son corps brûler ainsi.  
>Il le sentait qui réclamait à grands cris celui du jeune homme en-dessous de lui.<br>Lee aurait bien voulu voir l'expression du visage de Gaara, mais le poids de son corps lui interdisait de se retourner. Il senti alors que deux bras chauds enlaçaient son torse avec fermeté. Gaara remuait ses hanches contre celles de Lee ; que fabriquait-il ?  
>"Ah, j'y suis !", pensa-t-il, "Il est sûrement en train de chercher le..."<br>Il n'eut pas d'avantage le loisir d'y penser : d'un coup, Gaara s'enfonça en lui en grognant.  
>C'était brusque, inattendu. Lee retint un cri de douleur et serra l'oreiller entre ses bras, fermant les yeux. Gaara, après avoir soufflé, se retira puis le pénétra de nouveau, réeditant le mouvement. Lee avait mal. Gaara ne l'avait pas préparé, pas prévenu. Rien.<br>Il l'avait retourné, ce qui prouvait bien l'aspect relativement bestial de l'acte, et surtout, il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.  
>"Suis-je bête !", maugréa Lee en réprimant une nouvelle vague de douleur, "Bien sûr que si que je lui ai donné mon avis : je lui ai répondu oui, tout à l'heure ! Ca a dû lui suffir amplement ! Quel empoté, je fais ! Il a juste envie de tirer un coup, et c'est tout... La preuve, il ne me touche pas plus que ça."<br>En effet : Gaara se contentait de remuer les hanches et de se cramponner à lui. Et ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de caresse, pas de petit mot doux murmuré au coin de l'oreille, pas de baiser, il ne le laissait même pas voir son visage ! "Il n'y a aucun partage", pensa Lee en comprimant l'oreiller contre son torse. "Il aurait put tout aussi bien faire pareil avec le trou d'un évier ! Et encore, l'évier n'aura pas mal, lui !"  
>Alors, qu'attendait-il pour se retourner ? Gaara était infiniment plus faible physiquement que lui, il n'aurait eut aucun mal à le repousser. Et par la même occasion, il l'aurait engueulé un bon coup ! Non mais !<br>Alors, pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pourquoi ?  
>Les doigts de Gaara se ressérèrent sur sa peau mate ; il sentit que le rythme avait un peu baissé, que son dominant s'appliquait plus. Soudain, le réceptacle du démon Tanuki, dans un soupir gorgé de plaisir, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lee ; ses joues en feu firent sursauter le dominé. Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles.<br>Brusquement, Lee se rendit compte qu'il commençait à s'habituer au traitement de son amant, et ressentait même un peu de plaisir. Las de médire au sujet de son compagnon profiteur, il décida de s'abandonner aux vagues chaudes qu'il sentait en lui. Son emprise sur l'oreiller s'intensifia.  
>Gaara, bien qu'il ai modifié son rythme, restait tout de même excessivement brutal dans ses coups de hanches, laissant son désir bestial prendre les commandes. Sa sueur dégoulinait sur le dos de Lee et allait se perdre dans les draps blancs qui leur collaient ensuite à la peau. Lee gémissait, ressentant enfin la délicieuse luxure lui scier les entrailles. C'était vraiment bon... Et l'autre pensait la même chose, apparemment : sa respiration saccadée et ses gémissements parlaient pour lui.<br>Et puis, le rythme changea encore, mais cette fois, il augmenta : le ninja de Suna s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite en lui. Il serra inconsciemment le corps de Lee contre son torse chauffé à blanc ; Lee pouvait sentir les deux têtons durcis pointer contre sa peau.  
>Le plaisir allait croissant : bientôt, Gaara n'était plus que halètements et soupirs luxureux, et Lee se tordait afin d'offrir plus de prise à son amant. Puis, alors que la coupe au bol commençait à ressentir en lui les préludes de la jouissance, Gaara lâcha un grognement retentissant, avant de se répandre à l'intérieur de Lee ; celui-ci, qui allait de surprises en surprises, sentit avec un léger choc la semence de Gaara couler, chaude à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Après un dernier soupir, Gaara se retira de celui qu'il avait malmené pendant toute la soirée, sortit du lit et marcha vers ses vêtements qui gisaient en tas sur le sol.<br>Pendant ce temps, le pauvre Lee, abandonné au commencement des choses sérieuses, laissé pour compte sur le ventre, le derrière à l'air et encore chaud, restait comme un con, l'oreiller toujours serré contre sa poitrine, et attendait patiemment la suite. Sauf qu'il n'y eut pas de suite.  
>Et puis soudain, il comprit : ce con-là se barrait ! Il le plantait là, sans même satisfaire à ses désirs à LUI !<br>Outré, Lee se redressa, juste à temps pour voir le Kazekage repasser sa robe comme si de rien n'était. Il cligna des yeux : non ? Il n'allait tout de même pas le faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas partir maintenant ?  
>Eh bien si : sans même un regard pour celui qui l'avait satisfait, Kazekage-sama se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.<br>Lee se leva d'un seul coup le ninja du sable semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Comme si déjà, il appartenait au passé.  
>Gaara se glissa par la fenêtre, devant les yeux écarquillés de Lee, trop halluciné pour songer à l'arrêter. Et il disparut.<br>Lee se laissa tomber sur son lit ; il se sentait vide. Lentement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux et en tira quelques gouttes de sueur. Soupirant, il se leva, son désir évaporé, et marcha d'un pas mécanique vers la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, Lee crut exploser en voyant que Gaara était là comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'excusa pas. Il ne lui parla pas de la veille.  
>"On commence ?"<br>Lee décréta qu'il allait jouer à l'amnésique également.  
>"Oui."<br>Il s'efforça de faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire sauter partout comme un cabri, sourire comme un demeuré et servir quelques répliques maison à son adversaire. Cependant, plus on avançait dans le temps, moins les sourires étaient naturels. Mais ils étaient si bien occupés à se taper dessus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua.  
>"J'ai tort de faire ça", pensa Lee en évitant un coup de pied dans le ventre, "il va penser que ça ne m'a pas dérangé, et par conséquent, qu'il est libre de recommencer... Oui, j'ai tort !"<br>Gaara se remit en position, mais Lee, oubliant l'entraînement, pensa avec amertume :  
>"De toute manière... Même si j'avais dit non, il l'aurait fait quand même..."<br>Il fut coupé court dans ses réflexions par un nouveau coup de pied qui l'atteignit à la tempe, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Gaara replia sa jambe et haussa un sourcil inexistant : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lee de se laisser toucher par un coup aussi direct. Celui-ci se releva en toussant : il l'avait cherché. Se maudissant pour son manque de concentration intolérable, Lee se promit de parcourir cinquante fois toutes les rues du village sur les mains.  
>Avec l'après-midi, l'entraînement toucha à sa fin : Lee prit de nouveau congé de son adversaire.<br>"Au revoir", dit-il.  
>Le Kazekage hocha la tête en réponse et disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière. Lee se sentit envahi par la solitude en voyant la place vide qu'occupait Gaara deux secondes plus tôt. Soupirant, il retourna chez lui.<br>Il se planta devant sa baignoire, dubitatif. La joie qu'il avait éprouvée la dernière fois ainsi que toutes les autres avant la veille avait disparu. Mais comme il fallait bien être propre, Lee finit par se décider.  
>Après un bain sans entrain, il sortit de la salle d'eau. La vision de son fûton vide et de la pièce qui l'était tout autant lui sécha la bouche. Lee fit crochet par l'évier afin de s'y verser un verre. Il l'engloutit cul-sec, s'essuya la bouche avec son bras, reposa le verre dans l'évier, se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gaara nu.<br>"AAH !"  
>Lee écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'y attendait pas du tout !<br>"Tu... Tu fous quoi, chez moi ?  
>- Je suis venu te voir.<br>- Ca n'a aucun sens, ce que tu racontes ! On vient de se quitter !  
>- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire..."<br>Sa voix chaude et rauque rappela à Lee le souvenir de la veille. Il déglutit.  
>Pendant leur conversation, le Kazekage s'était arrangé pour le faire se déplacer, le plaçant face à lui et dos au fûton. Lee ne l'avait pas remarqué.<br>Un léger sourire inquiétant apparut sur les lèvres de Gaara il s'avança d'un pas, Lee recula de deux. Il se rapprochait sans s'en rendre compte du fûton, réeditant ainsi son erreur de la nuit dernière.  
>Pendant qu'il reculait, surveillant les mouvements de l'autre, Lee déglutit de nouveau ; il fallait qu'il intervienne si il ne voulait pas tout recommencer.<br>"Vas-y, dit quelque chose..." pensa-t-il, cédant peu à peu à la panique. "Je sais pas moi, allez, merde ! Sors un truc, une connerie, je sais pas... PROTESTE !"  
>Mais le misérable gargouillis qui sortit de sa gorge redevenue comme du papier buvard n'avait rien d'une protestation.<br>"C'est... C'est pas clair !..."  
>La lèvre supérieure de Gaara se souleva d'un millimètre.<br>"Tu crois ?... Veux-tu que je te montre ?"  
>Lee sentit son corps défaillir ; pourquoi il ne savait pas dire ce "non" ? Pourquoi il acceptait tout ça ?<br>Soudain, il sentit sa cheville buter contre le fûton et tomba dessus à la renverse, les jambes écartées ; seule sa fidèle serviette blanche se dressait entre son prédateur et lui, pauvre victime déjà promise, déjà offerte, incapable de soulever la moindre protestation.  
>Gaara semblait différent d'hier : il affichait une émotion bien identifiable, que Lee aurait voulu ne jamais voir apparaître sur son visage : le désir pervers.<br>...Pervers ?  
>Gaara, un pervers ?<br>A cette révélation, Lee écarquilla les yeux ; ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il amusait Gaara, avec son air déboussolé, tentant d'imposer une vaine protestation, avec ses jambes écartées, la bosse malgré tout visible sous l'inutile serviette blanche... Il lui appartenait déjà, Gaara se sentait déjà jouir dans son ventre. Il avança encore. La panique augmenta sur le visage de Lee. Il recula. La lèvre supérieure du Kazekage se retroussa. Inutile. Tout ce qu'il ferait pour lui échapper serait inutile. Il aurait beau se débattre, ses efforts resteraient vains. Tellement vains...  
>Gaara leva la tête et se lécha les lèvres, contemplant sa proie de haut. C'était cela qu'il aimait, en fait : voir sa proie se débattre et la soumettre à sa volonté. La nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un moyen de se vider, de se soulager. Mais en repensant au corps du jeune ninja à la coupe au bol, le Kazekage s'était reproché de ne pas en avoir assez profité. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Lee, mais en repassant dans sa tête ses souvenirs du corps de sa victime et de son attitude, ses instincts s'étaient réveillés d'un coup. Il avait attendu la tombée de la nuit, puis avait repéré un moment d'inattention de sa proie, et en avait profité pour se glisser derrière elle, dans la tenue adaptée. C'était si simple... Mais tellement bon.<br>Lee le fixait d'un air de lapin traqué. L'expression du visage du Kazekage le decida à prendre faiblement la parole :  
>"J'aime pas ce regard..."<br>Un sourire de squale étira la bouche de Gaara. Il se rapprocha encore. Et puis, d'un seul coup, il se laissa tomber sur le torse de Lee. Leurs têtons se touchaient. Un frisson passa dans ses yeux.  
>Gaara se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Lee sur un ton mielleux :<br>"Et quand je te fais ça, tu aimes ?..."  
>Et sans prévenir, il arracha la serviette blanche et attrapa le sexe de Lee, qui, en plus de rougir brusquement, se tendit et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Content de la réaction, Gaara s'allongea complêtement sur Lee, s'arrangeant pour que leurs érections soient au contact, tout en mordant son cou avec gourmandise. Un faible gémissement sortit de la bouche de Lee : cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la veille ! Gaara était partout à la fois, le caressant, le mordillant, remuant lascivement ses hanches contre les siennes... Pourquoi un tel changement... ? Soudain, une chaleur le prit au tripes, le faisant glapir ; il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant plus de son cou tanné à Gaara, qui le recouvrait de suçons moqueurs. C'était si bon...<br>En fait, il avait surtout eu peur que la scène de la veille se répète, et aussi un peu de l'air pervers de Gaara, il faut bien l'avouer.  
>Pendant ce temps, Gaara, voyait que sa victime ne se comportait pas du tout comme une victime. Il décréta de la faire souffrir un peu. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses joues. Lee ouvrit un oeil : oh non !<br>Le sable commençait à recouvrir ses poignets ; avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, Lee se retrouva attaché au fûton, les poignets sérrés au dessus de sa tête par... Des menottes en sable ?  
>Lee fronça les sourcils : Gaara était décidémment plutôt tordu sexuellement.<br>Constatant son oeuvre et l'air surpris de Lee, Gaara se leva et se dirigea vers ses vêtements.  
>Lee ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux exorbités : non ! Cela n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ?<br>Mais Gaara était juste allé chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires ; il revint bientôt, un kunai à la main. Lee ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
>Il s'assit à califourchon sur le torse de son amant prisonnier et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler ; Lee se débattit, ce qui fit sourire de satisfaction son bourreau. Puis, ledit bourreau promena nonchalemment la pointe froide en acier sur le corps de sa victime, soulignant les muscles dévellopés, suivant les tracés des veines... Puis, sans plus s'attarder, il appuya sur la lame et traça une ligne rouge sur le torse de Lee, juste au-dessus du têton. Le balafré voulut crier, mais la main de Gaara l'en empêchait ; il tenta de la mordre pour qu'il le relâche, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire encore plus. Il se pencha et appliqua sa bouche sur la plaie sanglante, la lècha sur toute la longueur. Lee se calma, goûtant à la quiétude qui venait de l'envahir : le langue chaude de Gaara était si douce, si appaisante !<br>Seulement, Gaara n'était pas contenté par une seule blessure : toujours en lapant goulûment la plaie, il empoigna le kunai et traça d'autres lignes rouges qui venaient mordre sur les ronds de chairs cuivrés.  
>Lee suait ; il se laissait faire, gémissant de plaisir chaque fois que l'acier tranchait sa peau sensible. Et voir Gaara, le sourire sadique aux lèvres, lécher ses plaies l'excitait beaucoup. Une dizaine de lignes rouges suintantes étaient apparues sur sa poitrine.<br>Lee était toujours aussi fasciné par le corps de son dominant : il était aussi blanc qu'un champ de neige.  
>Soudain, il se rendit compte que la nudité allait très bien à Gaara. On aurait dit qu'il avait toujours vécu ainsi : il se mouvait si naturellement... Lee était toujours un peu géné de sa nudité, mais pour Gaara, c'était si simple, si naturel... Si beau... Cela donnait une impression inébranlable de pureté.<br>Une autre balafre le fit gémir d'excitation et de douleur ; pureté, mon cul ! Un baiseur sadique, c'est tout !  
>Au bout d'un moment, un cliquetis résonna dans la pièce : Gaara avait lâché le kunai, après avoir léché le sang qui dégoulinait dessus. De son passé de psychopathe, le Kazekage avait gardé une forte attirance pour le sang. C'était chaud, ça avait un goût métallique, c'était le signe de la souffrance, de la mort... Le sang qui gouttait hors d'une plaie, c'était de la vie qui s'échappait par la peau de l'adversaire.<br>Voilà pourquoi la vue du sang de Lee le rendait si brûlant. Il aurait voulu lui sucer tout le sang qu'il avait dans le corps. De plus, le goût de la peau de Lee était délicieux : le soleil l'avait tannée lors des entraînements rudes en plein air. C'était bon.  
>Le sable, menaçant, s'éleva autour d'eux ; Lee, sortant à grand-peine de son état docile, ne vit pas cela d'un bon oeil.<br>Gaara en voulait plus. Il le voulait tout entier.  
>Il s'allongea sur lui ; il avait encore du sang sur ses lèvres pâles.<br>Il approcha de nouveau sa bouche ardente près de l'oreille d'un Lee tétanisé, et murmura chaudement, soufflant toute son excitation dans ses mots :  
>"Je n'ai pas fini de te faire souffrir, Lee..."<p>

En effet, Gaara n'avait pas fini.  
>Il continua à le voir, tous les soirs, et chaque soir, il était méconaissable : lui qui était si calme, si taciturne dans la journée, il se transformait en pervers assoiffé de sang le soir. Lee ne le relevait pas. Il avait mal pendant les scéances sexuelles du soir. Il avait comprit<br>que Gaara prenait du plaisir à le voir souffrir ainsi, se tortillant, la supplication dans les yeux, gémissant sa douleur. Les menottes de sable étaient devenues l'accessoire fétiche du Kazekage, qui ne le lui laissait jamais les bras libres.

Un jour, alors que Lee se retrouvait plaqué sur son matelas, il s'apperçut que le Kazekage était couvert de sueur ; il se rappela le soin qu'il avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa toilette et se mit en colère. Il fit remarquer à Gaara qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour lui faire l'amour après qu'il se soit lavé, ce qui le forçait à se débarbouiller une seconde fois, à cause de la sueur et du sang. Il le dit sur ton assez mécontent. Gaara, cependant, ne se démunissait pas de son sourire pervers, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Dans ce cas... Je viendrais t'aider à prendre ton bain."

Une nouvelle source de torture et de plaisir.

Lee n'aimait pas avoir mal. Malheureusement, Gaara lui procurait beaucoup de chaleur dans les entrailles. Et des fois, il s'était même surpris à jouir pendant que Gaara lui tailladait la peau. En vérité, il aimait l'association du plaisir et de la douleur, de l'abandon. Abandon... Abandon à Gaara. Cette phrase lui faisait l'effet d'une coulée de miel chaud dans les tripes...

Il aimait énormément Gaara. Il s'était attaché à son bourreau, il supportait toutes ces tortures pour lui faire plaisir, pour son plaisir. Il aimait par-dessus tout le contact de sa bouche chaude contre sa chair à vif. Et il aimait le voir jouir. Dans ces moments d'extase, Lee en profitait pour l'embrasser tendrement, langoureusement. Et Gaara, pour une fois, alors qu'il approchait du Septième Ciel, se laissait faire, laissait Lee mener la danse, une danse lascive et chaude, qui contrastait grandement avec ses jeux sadiques et pervers. Lui aussi sentait la coulée de miel.

Leurs soirées ne comportaient pas de règle, pas de ligne rouge ; c'était un fouilli de sadomasochisme, d'amour, de soumission, de domination et de plaisir.

Lee s'abandonnait à Gaara. Gaara, à coups de kunai contre la peau, le saignait.

Et Lee n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Et après la torture dans le fûton, venait la torture du bain.

L'ennui, c'était que la baignoire était un peu étroite. Mais ça plaisait à Gaara.

Il aimait bien voir Lee contorsionné dans cet espace étroit.


End file.
